Illusionary Solace
by ashmora
Summary: "Cinta itu ilusi. Seperti kau, Rokudo Mukuro." -6918-


**Title:** Illusionary Solace

**Pairing:** 6918

**Rating:** K+

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Warning:** OOC, misstypos, full of gejeness inside, dll

**Disclaimer:** KHR © Akira Amano

**Summary:**

"Cinta itu ilusi. Seperti kau, Rokudo Mukuro." -6918-

**Presented by** shiorinkyo

* * *

**ILLUSIONARY SOLACE

* * *

**

Kau duduk bersimpuh di atas futonmu dengan tenang, setenang air danau di hari cerah. Kau hanya menatap dalam kebisuan sosok pria yang berdiri di antara kegelapan dalam kamar sempitmu. Kau tak dapat melihat sosok tegapnya. Kau tak dapat melihat untaian biru panjang yang mempereloknya. Kau tak dapat melihat manik mata tak selarasnya. Kau tak dapat menatap seringai yang tak pernah absen membuatmu hilang kendali atas kedamaian batinmu. Tapi, di antara banyak hal yang tak dapat kau tatap, kau dapat merasakan sesuatu. kau dapat merasakannya, cinta yang bersemi di antara kalian. Bukan cinta yang terhubung oleh benang merah rapuh yang siap terputus setiap saat, tapi adalah cinta yang terhubung oleh ikatan kuat rasa saling membutuhkan.

Kau masih menatap ke dalam kegelapan tak kosong itu hingga akhirnya pria itu keluar dari kegelapan. Sekarang kau dapat menatapnya. Untaian rambut biru panjang yang terurai indah. Sepasang iris tak selaras yang mampu menawanmu di dalamnya. Seringai yang membuat kegamangan itu kembali menyeruak dalam hatimu.

Hatimu bergejolak. Kau bahagia karena pada akhirnya kau dapat bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat kau rindukan. Kau mengepalkan tanganmu yang beristirahat di atas pangkuanmu. Matamu tertuju pada satu arah. Pada orang itu. Sekalipun saat itu rumahmu runtuh, sebisa mungkin kau tak akan melepaskan matamu dari sosok yang sudah lama tak menampakkan eksistensinya itu hingga hari ini. Satu alasan untuk itu adalah karena kau sudah bertekad untuk tidak membiarkannya pergi sekali lagi.

Seiring terpangkasnya jarak antara kau dan dia, kau dapat merasakan pacuan denyut jantungmu yang semakin bergelora. Kau mendapatkannya. Kau mendapatkan euforia yang selama ini lenyap tertelan rasa kesepian. Tapi, kini euforia itu kembali kau dapatkan meskipun tak ada hegemoni di dalamnya.

Sekarang, pria itu ada di hadapanmu, merendahkan tubuhnya hingga hanya udara setebal sepuluh sentimeter yang memisahkan ujung hidung kalian. Perlahan, dia mulai bergerak mendekat, menyusutkan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Kau dapat merasakan wajahmu yang memanas dan saat itu kau cukup yakin bahwa wajahmu sudah sangat merah, kau palingkan wajahmu sebagai upaya kecilmu agar kekasihmu tak dapat melihat rona itu.

"Kufufu..."

Tawanya memenuhimu, juga memenuhi kamar sempitmu. Kau merasa malu karena itu. Saat kau hendak mengangkat tonfamu untuk memberi sedikit pelajaran pada pria itu, kau dapat mersakan sepasang lengan panjang dan kuat meraup keseluruhan fisikmu. Menenggelamkanmu dalam dekapan hangat yang penuh kenangan. Kenyamanan itu mengisimu. Membuatmu terlena dalam setiap buaian yang diberikan pria itu teruntukmu.

Kau tak menolak ketika jari-jari kurus panjang miliknya membelai helaian rambut hitammu yang bahkan lebih gelap daripada malam. Kau tak memberontak ketika dekapan di sekelilingmu semakin erat. Kau tak berkutik ketika dia membisikkan kata-kata itu di telingamu.

"Ti amo per sempre..."

Kau dapat merasakan hangat desah nafasnya di lehermu dan kau masih saja tak menolaknya. Kau biarkan dirimu tenggelam dalam memori antara kalian.

"Kyoya, apakah saat seseorang mati dia akan mengingat orang yang dicintainya?" Samar-samar kau mendengar pertanyaan itu.

Kau membalikkan badanmu, mengerutkan keningmu, dan menatap aneh pada pertner-mu. Kau dapat melihat kesayuan dalam iris tak harmonisnya. Dan saat itu ketidaknyamanan itu kembali mengambang dalam benakmu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu. Bukannya kau tak mengerti, hanya saja kau tidak ingin mengerti.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja. Oya oya, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Apakah sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Hn... Aku bukan herbivore yang akan mati hanya karena demam. Lagi pula, aku tidak akan mati sebelum kau mati."

"Kufufu... Tentu saja, Kyoya."

Saat itu kau tak lagi merasakan kehangatan di sekelilingmu. Udara dingin mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuhmu yang tek memiliki pertahanan, mencoba meruntuhkan kekebalan tubuhmu yang mulai melemah. Kau tak dapat lagi mesakan desah nafas pria itu. Kau tak lagi dapat meliahat untaian biru yang terurai indah. Kau tak lagi dapat menatap manik mata tak selarasnya. Satu sebab, sosoknya sudah lenyap dari pandanganmu.

Kau hela nafasmu. Sejak awal kau tahu, apa yang ada dihadapanmu hanyalah ilusi. Ilusi yang memberimu euforia sesaat. Ilusi yang menjadi pengobat rindumu. Ilusi yang membangkitkan kembali memori masa lalu. Ilusi yang memenuhi perjalanan cintamu.

=====xXx=====

Kau berdiri mematung tanpa melakukan apapun. Kau hanya menatap peti yang terpajang dengan bertahtakan lili-lili putih di depanmu. Kau hanya melihat untaian lili-lili itu dan juga pahatan yang memperelok peti itu. Kau enggan melihat apa yang terdapat dalam peti itu karena kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kau melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

=====xXx=====

Pria berambut cokelat itu menundukkan kepalannya, tangannya terkepal di atas pangkuannya, titik-titik basah nampak di celananya, linangan air mata itu membasahi pipinya. Di depannya, pria berambut hitam itu terdiam, menatap pria yang lebih muda darinya larut dalam isakannya.

Kau hanya membiarkannya menangis karena kenyataannya dia memilki alasan untuk melakukan itu. Alasannya adalah karena dia kehilangan salah satu guardiannya. Guardian of mist.

Kau masih ingat saat dia mengatakan bahwa Rokudo Mukuro dihukum mati di penjara vindice di sela-sela isak tangisnya. Saat itu perih di hatimu kembali terasa. Kepilian menyergap keseluruhan ragamu, hendak menyeretmu dalam kesedihan tak berujung. Namun, kau menolaknya karena semua itu adalah tingkah para herbivor.

=====xXx=====

Tanganmu mengepal erat hingga kau dapat merasakan sakit di kedua telapak tanganmu. Kau tak peduli. Kau hanya melayangkan pandang pada peti yang tak menghiraukan eksistensimu. Kalau saja kehilangan kendali atas dirimu, sudah pasti kesluruhan darimu akan menunjukkan betapa kau berkabung. Kau akan terjun ke dalam lautan air mata, merubah suara isakan menjadi raungan memekakan telinga juga menutup wajah rupawanmu dengan derai air mata. Namun, kau tahan dirimu, tak ingin terseret dalam kondisi seperti itu. Kau tak ingin hancurkan harga dirimu dengan titik-titik bening yang kau anggap nista. Gengsi. Tidakkah kau sadar kalau kau tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam prinsip tak bergunamu yang bernama gengsi? Tidak? Padahal di saat seperti inilah kau dapat melupakan egoisme macam itu.

kau kembali pada memori saat terakhir kali kau bertemu dengannya. Malam itu. Meski yang kau temui hanyalah ilusi. Ilusi yang mengundang euforia tiada tara.

Kau bertanya-tanya apakah pria yang kau cintai akan mengingatmu di alam sana? Ataukah dia akan melupakanmu tanpa meninggalkan secuil kenangan yang telah lama mereka susun di atas hamparan harapan bertabur doa? Dia tak tahu apakah jawabannya, tapi ada satu hal yang sudah ketahuinya. Satu hal yang pasti diketahuinya adalah kenyataan bahwa dia tidak akan mati, kecuali jika kekasihnya sudah mati. Ketika itu kau sadar, kau kehilangan satu-satunya cintai yang kau miliki dan satu-satunya cinta yang kau pertahankan.

"Cinta itu ilusi. Seperti kau, Rokudo Mukuro." Seulas senyum pilu sarat akan kemirisan terajut di wajahmu yang kini mulai basah oleh uraian air mata. Hibari Kyoya, rasa kehilanganmu telah menumbangkan gengsimu.

* * *

**OWARI

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Geje, geje, geje, geje, geje...!

Maaf ya, saya sedang gila. #plak

Saya kangen rumah. #curcol

Thanks for reading, Reader-sama!

Mind to review?


End file.
